Formalities
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: "Oh? Well, keep this in mind. If you don't treat her like a princess, with the complete respect she deserves, we will kill you." Michael slipped off his shades so Ryan could see his icy blue stare.


A little oneshot inspired by Rodney Atkin's Cleaning This Gun. A boy comes to meet the Westen family. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBN

Brianna Westen sang to herself as she bounced around her bedroom.

She was sixteen years old, and tonight she was going on her first date. Ryan had been so cute as he stuttered and blushed while trying to get the words out. When he finally had, she had readily accepted, and her mother was the first person she told. That had been the easy part.

The hard part was telling her father that she had her very first date.

To say that her dad was overprotective was putting it mildly. She was the first of five children, and the only girl. And even though she was oldest, all but one of her brothers were taller than her. So when she told them about Ryan, their reactions had been unpleasant. Only her mother was happy, and Brianna suspected that her mother had threatened her father to make him behave.

The doorbell rang, and Brianna's eyes lit up. She wasn't finished getting ready, but she hurried up, knowing that her father would be the one who answered the door. And the last thing she wanted was for him to scare Ryan into never coming back.

Ryan stood up straight when the door opened. He smiled at the man who answered the door, and he struck his hand out. "Hello, Mr. Westen, sir. I'm Ryan-"

"I know who you are," Michael growled, his trademark glare appearing on his face. "Well, get in here."

Ryan timidly stepped inside. He could see the four Westen boys on the other side of the room. Michael Jr. and Aidan went to the high school with him and Brianna. The two younger boys, Daniel and James, went to the middle school a few miles away. Beside them was an older man with a strong chin and piercing eyes, and in his hands… a gun. Ryan went pale and swallowed hard.

Michael came up behind the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ryan, you know Mikey and Aidan. That's Danny and Jamie, and this is their Uncle Sam."

Sam flashed Ryan a smile. "Hi, Ryan."

"Hello, sir."

Turning the gun over in his hands, Sam ran a thumb over the cool metal. "Bri is my girl, you know. I helped deliver her, I'm her godfather, and her daddy is my best friend. That being said…" He took a menacing step forward, his expression changing ever so slightly. "I'm also a former Seal. I have a lot of friends, friends who wouldn't think twice about helping me hide the body of someone who hurt my girl."

Michael's grip tightened noticeably on Ryan's shoulder. "Oh, don't worry, Sam. If any unlucky soul hurt my only daughter, my baby, your friends wouldn't need to help." He would take care of it himself.

Ryan tried to take a steady breath, but he noticed he was slowly being surrounded by Brianna's family. "I'd… I'd never hurt Brianna. I really like her."

"Oh? Well, keep this in mind. If you don't treat her like a princess, with the complete respect she deserves, we will kill you." Michael slipped off his shades so Ryan could see his icy blue stare. "And if she's home one minute late…"

"She won't be," Ryan blurted out, his knees trembling slightly. "I promise, sir. She'll be home right at ten."

"Make that nine thirty."

"Of course, sir."

"Everyone, back away from the boy," Fiona demanded.

Ryan gawked at the sudden change in every demeanor in the room. He watched as Michael let him go and pulled Fiona into his arms.

"Aw, we were just having some fun, Fi," Sam insisted, sliding his gun back into the back of his pants.

"I'm sure." Fiona watched as Brianna walked over to Ryan and took his hand. "Have fun, you two."

"We will, Mom," Brianna promised as she started to pull Ryan toward the front door.

"Drive safe," Sam called out.

"Yes, sir." Ryan held the door open for Brianna, then glanced over his shoulder at her family. Sam and Michael grinned at him, and he felt his stomach twist. He hurried out after Brianna.

The door closed, and Sam and Michael broke down in laughter.

Fiona glared at the two men and shooed the boys upstairs. "You two are nothing but trouble!" She huffed and went into the kitchen.

Sam and Michael grinned at each other, and Sam lifted his beer.

"She has no idea, brother."

The End.

A/N: Hehehe, protective Daddy Michael and Uncle Sam! I really like giving them a lot of boys and just one girl. I think Michael and Sam would be super protective of any girls Michael and Fiona had. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
